A general manufacture method for a thermoelectric conversion device is disclosed, for example, with reference to JP-5-63244A and JP-5-175556A. As described in JP-5-63244A, at first, P-type thermoelectric elements and N-type thermoelectric elements are alternately arranged in line. Heat absorbing electrode portions and heat radiating electrode portions are alternately arranged in line and respectively arranged between the thermoelectric elements. Furthermore, all of the parts between the thermoelectric elements are coated by a conductive brazing material such as a solder, so that the thermoelectric elements which are arranged in line are integrated with each other.
In this case, electrode terminals are respectively arranged at two end portions of the direction in which the thermoelectric elements and the electrode portions are alternately arranged in line. One of the electrode terminals is connected with a positive terminal of a direct current power source, and the other thereof is connected with a negative terminal of the direct current power source. Thus, a thermoelectric conversion unit is assembled.
Each of the heat absorbing electrode portions is constructed of two metal plates which have a satisfactory heat-transferring performance and are adhered to each other in such a manner that the metal plates are electrically connected with each other. The heat absorbing electrode portion has a protrusion portion which protrudes to the one side of a right angle direction from the row of the thermoelectric elements. The protrusion portion constructs a fin for absorbing heat.
Next, the manufacture method of the thermoelectric conversion device according to JP-5-175556A will be described. At first, multiple heat radiating plates and multiple heat absorbing plates are prepared. Each of the heat radiating plates and the heat absorbing plates has a U-like shape and provided with a bottom portion and a pair of foot portions extending from the bottom portion. Then, the heat radiating plate is made penetrate a partition plate of a heat radiation side, in such a manner that the bottom portion of the heat radiating plate is positioned at one side and the pair of foot portions of the heat radiating plate are positioned at the other side. Thus, the multiple heat radiating plates are attached to the partition plate of the heat radiating side with a matrix shape. Similarly, the heat absorbing plate is made penetrate a partition plate of a heat absorbing side, in such a manner that the bottom portion of the heat absorbing plate is positioned at one side and the pair of foot portions of the heat absorbing plate are positioned at the other side. Thus, the multiple heat absorbing plates are attached to the partition plate of the heat absorbing side with a matrix shape.
Thereafter, the partition plates are faced to each other to sandwich therebetween the P-type thermoelectric elements and N-type thermoelectric elements which are alternately arrayed, in such a manner that the P-type thermoelectric elements and N-type thermoelectric elements are connected in series by the bottom portion of the heat radiating plate and the bottom portion of the heat absorbing plate. The bottom portions are integrally joined to the P-type thermoelectric elements and N-type thermoelectric elements by soldering. Thus, the thermoelectric conversion device is assembled.
However, according to the manufacture methods of the thermoelectric conversion devices according to JP-5-63244A and JP-5-175556A, it is difficult to assemble the heat absorbing electrodes, the heat radiating electrodes and the thermoelectric elements. In this case, the heat absorbing electrode portions, the heat radiating electrode portions and the thermoelectric elements are arranged at predetermined positions and joined by soldering or the like, to be assembled. Moreover, the number of the components is large to require a lot of labor for assembling, to be unsuitable for a manufacture in quantity. Furthermore, migration will occur at the conductive portion between the electrode portions, in the case where condensation water adheres. Moreover, when condensation water freezes so that the volume of condensation water is expanded, the thermoelectric conversion device will be broken.